


Freaky Wednesday

by ioascc



Series: A Call for Crisp Statistics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Shoes, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ioascc/pseuds/ioascc
Summary: Dean should know not to touch mysterious shoes.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: A Call for Crisp Statistics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108286
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34
Collections: SPNColdestHits





	Freaky Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My "meh" entry for the SPNColdestHits. This month the prompt was “Spells Gone Awry”! And I had just happened to watch 7x16. :D Thanks as always to my normal crew!

  
  


Dean blames Sam, and rightly so in this particular instance. Instead of drinking beer watching the Wednesday Western marathon on _Turner Classic Movies,_ they’d been cleaning out a storage room under Sam’s direction. It was dusty, it was hot, the space was tight and so he kept bumping into Castiel. They had shed some layers, down to t-shirts and blue-jeans, but still, Dean was hot and sticky and whenever they’d bump into each other, their skin would stick together momentarily. Which was awkward, because the former angel was particularly irritated with him. (Castiel was actually downright disappointed that Dean’s only acknowledgment of his sacrifice and heart-wrenching confession was _‘Don’t do that again’_ , but that was beyond Dean’s understanding at this moment.) 

Dean found a pair of musty old leather shoes shriveled up in the corner and picked them up. They looked like the type of shoe that Cas used to wear when he was all juiced up. A sensible, ankle-length boot, that was somewhat dressy, but they could go with a pair of blue jeans. Lately, though, the former Angel of Chuck was human once again and the boots had been eschewed for sneakers or the patented Winchester work boots. To Dean, Castiel was truly slumming it after being rescued from the Empty. 

That was part of his irritation, Dean assumed… he was too chicken shit to ask Castiel why he was so angry lately. He assumed, and you know what they say about assuming, that Cas was irritated about being human and the painful process of stripping Cas of his grace that had happened in the Empty. They had hugged and Dean had been downright relieved that they had successfully rescued Cas after they defeated Chuck and Jack had become the new God.

“Hey, you think these are your size?” Dean quipped and tossed up the shoes for Cas to catch them. 

The shoes fell in front of Cas, who refused to catch them. Instead, Castiel looked at Dean with his normal exasperation. Swooping down and picking them up from the floor with a patented roll of his eye and sexy raised brow. 

“They don’t-” Castiel starts but doesn’t continue or Dean doesn’t hear him. 

Instead, a swooping, dizzying, loud ringing fills his ears and suddenly…. He’s the one with the shoes at his feet. 

With a horrible feeling, he glances up and sees himself and sees a mirrored horrified expression _on his own face_. 

“ _Cas?”_ Dean croaks, but it’s not his own voice, it’s Castiel’s deep timbre. 

Castiel groans loudly, clearly even more irritated than before, “We better call Rowena.” 

“She’s in Hell!” Dean exasperates and his limbs feel weird but he grabs the offending shoes and follows Castiel out of one of the many storage rooms. It’s beyond weird watching his body walk in front of him with that patented Cas swagger. The former angel almost pulls off the smooth glide of his walk, but Dean’s legs seem to not quite be cooperating with the Angel. 

They find Sam in the kitchen, Dean dropping the shoes loudly on the counter. “Well, Sam, this is all your fault. Call your girlfriend in Hell,” he quips angrily. 

“Cas?” His doofus of a brother questions. 

“We’ve been _Freaky Friday_ switched, Sammy. Now call your girlfriend for a solution,” he barks out. 

“ _Dean,_ ” his own voice scolds him and it freaks him the fuck out. 

“Alright Jamie Lee Curtis,” Dean simmers down, “Sam, please call your girlfriend in Hell for a solution.” 

“Cursed shoes?” Sam eyes the offending boots on the counter. 

“Obviously.” Dean dead-pans and honestly, and in Cas’ voice it undeniably sounds sexy as fuck. 

“I’ll give her a call,” Sam snickers, twirling his phone in his big mitts with a huge smile on his face, “This is the epitome of walking in each other's shoes.” 

Letting out a large huff, “I’ll be in the Cave,” Dean storms off. He sinks into his chair and does exactly what he wanted to do instead of cleaning out the storage room, watching his Western movies. Cas joins him a few minutes later. 

“She said it’d wear off and we’ll go back, but in two days give her another call,” Cas explains and sinks into the other chair. 

Letting out a sigh, but accepting the situation because it’s not the weirdest thing that has ever happened to him, Dean continues watching the movie. His mind and body are not quite in sync with each other. Now that the shock has worn off and things are quiet… it almost feels like there is a low level of _something_ thrumming constantly through Castiel/his body. Wanting something. 

_Desiring, needing, pining, aching._

For what, Dean can’t figure it out but he knows it’s not quite right and is searching for something. 

“Dude,” Dean starts, wiggling and gesturing to all of Cas's form, “What’s up with you?” 

“What do you mean?” Cas sighs. 

“I’m just… I dunno, it’s weird,” Dean explains, poorly but Cas obviously gets his drift. It's even weirder to watch a blush ting his own cheeks. 

Clearing his throat, Castiel looks away embarrassed. “It’s nothing.” 

“Nah, man, it’s not nothing,” Dean states and scratches at his neck, it doesn’t help this annoying feeling. Nervous energy, wanting, thrumming throughout all of his limbs. It aches in his chest, tingles in his fingertips. 

“You’ll get used to it,” Castiel murmurs. 

“What is it?” 

“Residue,” Cas states and rolls his shoulders, and fiddles with the pillow in the chair. 

“Residue? Magic residue?” 

“Grace.” 

“You are tellin’ me that you feel like this all the time?” 

“Not all the time,” Castiel murmurs shyly, “Let’s just watch the movie.” 

“Nuh-huh,” Dean goes and presses the power button to the TV on the remote. “You are going to explain why your body feels this way.” 

“It’s just a side effect, Dean,” Cas grumbles, “Grace calling out to other minute traces of grace.” 

“Alright, I’ll bite… where is the other grace?” Dean questions, waving his hand around in a direction. 

“In you, Dean.” 

Dean is quiet. Processing what Cas is saying. 

“Your entire body wants to be with mine?” 

“Yes.” 

“Well, come here,” Dean says and scoots over in his chair. With some grumbling Cas gets up, his own face looks downright hilariously petulant. Two very large men are squished into the recliner and it’s not until Castiel is in his arms that the thrumming is quiet and Dean can relax. 

“Much better,” Dean whispers snuggling into his own neck, smelling his cologne. It's weird but it's so comforting that Dean doesn’t think twice about it. He plants a kiss into his own neck, letting out a little happy sigh. Castiel’s body floats with happiness just being close to Dean’s own. Solidifying the bond between them. 

“We’ll have to do this all the time,” Dean murmurs and starts up the movie again. Castiel doesn’t comment, but he does relax. Snuggles become a regular thing and Dean relishes in their easy affection. They completely quiet the uneasiness in his limbs. 

Two days later, they are sitting in the kitchen when there’s a sickening lurch and they slide back into their respective bodies. It’s just as dizzying as last time but Dean’s so relieved he hollers and whoops. He pulls Castiel into a hug, sinking into it and delighting in just a normal hug. Starting his favorite music up on his phone, he dances Cas around the kitchen and even dips him, planting a chaste kiss against his lips. It’s soft and perfect, just as all first kisses should be. 

They fall into a beautiful relationship, stumbling into it over a pair of shoes. 

  
_-fin_


End file.
